galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonies and Outposts of the SMC
Colonies and Outposts of the SMC ''' In 4798 OTT during the annual Astrographic Conference on Para Para, Union scientists and scholars came to the conclusion that the Union should put more effort into a general survey of the entire Local group. Some argued it that the Y'All could have come from any of the local galaxies. While others pointed to the Leedei, the Attikans and Union Andromeda Members to illustrate how much the Union was enriched by these members. The idea that there are other advanced societies in nearby Galaxies should be worth exploring. Military voices suggested that it would be a benefit to expand outposts to create an early warning network against potetnial trans galactic threats. ______________________________________________________________________________ The Conference prepared a report for the Assembly, the Science Council agreed that increased interest in the Galaxies neighborhood would be beneficial and so the Assembly voted and the Local Group Assessment Project was born. Long Range Expeditions were planned and sent over the next 50 years to all Galaxies of the local group. ____________________________________________________________________________________ One of the closest Galactic neighbors was the Small Magellanic Cloud. While contact was made with another space faring society that arrived from the Sculptor Galaxy a few decades before the Union Expedition arrived. No sentient space faring society was found that is native to the SMC until 5040. In 5040 contact with the Upto was made, a TL 2 society that just send its first chemical rockets into space and encountered HALD-Explorers in their system. '''Today there are 38 Colonies, Outposts and Bases in the SMC : 'Outpost Puled ' Standard Union Outpost at Fringe Region SMC-C8 . Purpose : Survey Ship Support, Specimen processing, Contact Point, Long Range Scanning, Optical Telescopes, First Contact Center Class E Space Port, Civilian and Scientific Community - Military Presence : 5 Wolfcraft. Home base to 4 HALD Explorers assigned to the SMC Base Borne Class D Union Fleet Support Base in Fringe Region SMC G9.Purpose: HALD Explorer and Fleet Support. Base for 211th Fleet Battle Group Red. Mission: Threat response, Armed Survey, First Contact, Region Security Military Class B Space Port, Fuel processing, Armanment, Regional Fleet Med Center, Xeno Bio and Xeno Tech Processing. Outpost Post 9 Standard Union Outpost at Fringe Region SMC-I8 . Purpose Colony Support, BoCA post, Colony support material staging and distribution, Army Corps of Engineers Outpost, Local Med Center, Class E Space Port, Civilian and Scientific Community - Military Presence : 5 Wolfcraft. Home base to 4 HALD Explorers assigned to the SMC, Home base to 10 BoCA Contact and support ships Colony Warhol Union Colony in the Big Apple System Region SMC-F6. 60,000 Colonists. Main settlement: Cambells. Main resource : Water, Grains, Fruit and Vegetables. Union Installations: Space Bus (1 x Month) Space Port Class E, Med Box III, School, Post Office. Civics : Planet Council, Laws : Union . Represented : Via SMC Colonists Association Colony Bagni Union Colony in the Norokk System Region SMC-G6. 30,000 Colonists. Main settlement: Oded. Main resource : Wood, Paper, Furniture. Union Installations: Space Bus (1 x Month) Space Port Class E, Med Box III, School, Post Office. Civics : Planet Council, Laws : Union . Represented : Via SMC Colonists Association Colony Wilpert Union Colony in the Trentors System Region SMC-I6. 30,000 Colonists. Main settlement: Moontan. Main resource :Compost, top Soil, Minerals,Peat. Union Installations: Space Bus (1 x Month) Space Port Class E, Med Box III, School, Post Office. Civics : Planet Council, Laws : Union . Represented : Via SMC Colonists Association Colony Meglo Category:Galaxies Category:United Stars of the Galaxies